Semanggi 4
by ve1526
Summary: "Bagaimana cara aku bisa melupakan mu? Bagaimana caranya aku hidup tanpa memikirkan dirimu, saki? Bagaimana, saki? Bahkan bernafas rasanya begitu sulit tanpa diri mu. Rasanya ingin tertawa keras melihat kebodohan ku. Jadi bagaimana sekarang dengan ku, saki? Bagaimana dengan lelaki bodoh ini?" - Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuke POV**

Angin bertiup sepoi sepoi. Matahari yang bersinar lembut. Suara laut yang menentramkan hati. Benar benar membuat hati tenang.

"Sudah 2 tahun aku tidak kemari. Semua tidak berubah." gumam ku entah kepada siapa.

"Apa kabar dengan mu, Saki? Aku harap kau baik baik saja." gumam ku lagi.

Aku bangkit dari posisi duduk ku. Berdiri dan mulai berjalan menyusuri tepi pantai memandang matahari terbenam di ujung garis.

"Aku merindukan mu. Sangat" ucapku. Entah kenapa perasaan sesak menelusup ke hati sejenak setelah aku mengucapkannya.

Berjalan terus meninggalkan pantai dengan perasaan terenyuh redam.

"Aku kembali, Saki. Yah aku kembali lagi kesini"

 **Sakura POV**

"Gaara kun bagaimana menurutmu?" kataku sambil menatap matanya.

Dia menatap ku dalam. Membuat diri ku tak sanggup menatap nya dan mengalihkan pandangan ku.

Dia berdiri tepat di hadapan ku. Menyisakan jarak beberapa senti saja.

"Aku menyukai gaun yang ini, saki. Kau sangat cantik memakai nya." bisik nya di telinga ku. Spontan saja muka ku memerah mendapat perilaku seperti itu.

"Cup" dia mencium kening ku lembut dan aku menutup mata ku.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu pemberkatan kita, nyonya Sabaku" katanya sabil menyatukan kening kami berdua.

Aku tersenyum, "aku juga tuan Sabaku"

"Aku mencintai mu, Saki." kaya Gaara

"Aku juga mencintai mu, Panda kun"

 **Sasuke POV**

"Tadaima." ucapku ketika memasuki rumah.

"Okaeri, Sasu" sahut ibu ku.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar ku di lantai dua.

"Sasu, apa kau akan menghadiri nya?" tanya ibu ku seraya menatap ku sendu.

"Aku tidak tahu, bu. Aku baru tiba kemarin. Nanti. Akan aku pikirkan nanti, ibu." kata ku dan kemudian masuk ke kamarku.

Aku berbaring di kasur, menghela nafas sejenak. Menatap langit langit di kamarku.

"Hmmm. Sudah 2 tahun, aku baru menyadari betapa aku membutuhkan mu. Bagaimana cara aku bisa melupakan mu? Bagaimana caranya aku hidup tanpa memikirkan dirimu, saki? Bagaimana, saki? Bahkan bernafas rasanya begitu sulit tanpa diri mu. Ketika aku ingin kembali dan mengejarmu, kenyataan menampar ku dengan sangat keras. Kau akan menikah, saki. Kau akan menggenggam tangan lelaki lain. Kau akan berada di pelukan orang lain. Rasanya ingin tertawa keras melihat kebodohan ku. Jadi bagaimana sekarang dengan ku, saki? Bagaimana dengan lelaki bodoh ini?"

 **Flasback On**

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke? Siapa dia?" tunjuk Sakura ke wanita yang ada dihadapannya kini.

"Demi Tuhan Sasuke. Terserah kau bermain di luar bersama jalang jalang disana, tpi tidak di dalam rumah ini. Ini rumah kita, Sasuke." teriak Sakura frustrasi.

"Aku bisa jelaskan Sakura. Kau salah paham." kata Sasuke mencoba bangkit dan menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Kauu. Keluar lah. Atau kau membutuhkan bayaran dari suami ku?" tunjuk Sakura sinis.

"Aku bukan wanita serendah itu, nyonya Uchiha. Aku ini istri sah kedua suami mu. Kau liat kalung ini, huh?" raung perempuan itu.

"Persetan dengan hubungan kalian berdua. Lebih baik kau keluar dari rumah ku, sebelum aku panggil petugas keamanan." balas Sakura dengan sinis.

"Cihh.." wanita itu mendecih dan keluar dari kamar itu.

"Saki.. aku bis-"

"Demi Tuhan Sasuke, apa kau pernah menggunakan otak dan hati mu sekali saja?" kata Sakura memotong perkataan Sasuke.

"Apa yg ada di pikiran mu sebenarnya? Hah?" kata Sakura lagi, sementara Sasuke hanya menunduk

"huft…" Sakura menghela nafas.

"Berapa lama? Berapa lama kau bersama jalang itu? " tanya Sakura sinis

"6 bulan. Tpi itu tidak sep-"

"Plak…" satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Sasuke.

"Brengsek! Demi Tuhan Sasuke aku hamil 7 bulan dan kau... Kau kira aku hamil anak siapa? Anak mu bajingan."

"Maafkan aku Saki.. Aku khilaf." kata Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura sendu

"Aku menyesal menikah dengan mu!" Sakura berbalik badan keluar rumah.

 **TBC**

Hai hai minna... Salam kenal.. Aku masih baru dalam bidang ini.. Mohon bimbingannya ya semua.. Terimakasih banyak.. Uuunch ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Preview**

 _"Berapa lama? Berapa lama kau bersama jalang itu? " tanya Sakura sinis_

 _"6 bulan. Tpi itu tidak sep-"_

 _"Plak…" satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Sasuke._

 _"Brengsek! Demi Tuhan Sasuke aku hamil 7 bulan dan kau... Kau kira aku hamil anak siapa? Anak mu bajingan."_

 _"Maafkan aku Saki.. Aku khilaf." kata Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura sendu_

 _"Aku menyesal menikah dengan mu!" Sakura berbalik badan keluar rumah._

 **Author POV**

Sasuke yang melihat itu, spontan berlari mengejar Sakura.

"Sakura... Saki... " panggil Sasuke sambil mengejar Sakura.

"Saki, ayo kita bicarakan ini baik- baik.. Kumohon.. Saki.." mohon Sasuke kepada Sakura

"Kau.. jangan temui aku... Jangan berani menemuiku.. Kecuali kau ingin melihatku tak bernyawa."

"Apaa - apaan itu, Saki!Jangan seperti itu, Saki.." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan sendu

"Aku bersungguh - sungguh Uchiha. Jangan memancingku melakukan hal nekat." kata Sakura yang kemudian berbalik menaiki mobil.

"Saki.. Saki.. Buka pintunya Saki... Kita bicarakan baik - baik, Saki." teriak Sasuke sambil menggedor jendela mobil Sakura.

"Aku mohon Saki.. Ayo kita bicarakan ini dengan baik - baik.. Demi anak kita.." kata Sasuke lagi

" Wah.. kau hebat sekali mengatasnamakan anak ini." kata Sakura sinis

"Aku serius kali ini Sakura.. Aku berjanji akan berubah…"

"Wah.. kalau begitu pernikahan kita selama ini tidak pernah kau anggap serius ya Tuan Uchiha" kata Sakura semakin sinis.

"Bukan begitu maksudku Saki..Aku benar - benar berjanji kali ini" kata Sasuke gelagapan sambil memegang erat tangan Sakura.

"Wah.. kalau begitu kau sebelumnya bermain -main dengan janji nikah kita Sasuke.. Dengan janji di hadapan Tuhan saja kau bermain - bermain untuk apa aku percaya.." skak mat Sakura

"Bukan begituu… Ak-" seru Sasuke gusar

"Sudahlah Sasuke.. Aku capek.. Lebih baik kita akhiri ini.." kata Sakura sambil melepaskan cincin nikah mereka

"Kukembalikan ini Sasuke.. Aku tidak bisa lagi berada di sampingmu Sasuke. Aku menyerah." kata Sakura berbalik

"Brummm..."

"Sakiiii... Ahh... Siall... Arrrrggghhhh... " teriak Sasuke sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kukembalikan ini Sasuke"

"Aku tidak bisa lagi berada di sampingmu Sasuke"

"Aku menyerah"

"Menyerah.."

Kata - kata Sakura masih terngiang - ngiang di telinga Sakura.

"Ini gk mungkin…" Sasuke mengacak rambut dan mengusap wajahnya kasar

"Ini gila… Ini gk benar.." Sasuke berkata lagi

"Sakura pasti bercanda… Yah…"

"Ini gk mungkin terjadi bukan.."

"Arggggghhhhhhh! Siiiiiallllll!" teriak Sasuke kasar

"Look what you've done, brat" maki Sasuke ke diri nya.

"Jangan seperti ini Saki.. Jangan...Kumohon.. Jangan ini.." Sasuke jatuh terduduk dengan menggenggam cincin Sakura.

 **Sakura POV**

"Pagi niisan.." sapaku melihat Sasori yang baru turun dari kamarnya.

Sasori memandang heran ke sosok Sakura yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Saki?" tanya Sasori.

"Hmmmm.. Aku hanya merindukan mu dan rumah ini, niisan.. Ini kan rumahku juga" kata Sakura yang sibuk menyendokkan membuat teh untuk Sasori

"Aku membuatkan sarapan untuk mu niisan.. Ayo kita makan. Aku sudah lapar sekali" kataku dengan nada ceria.

"Hn." Sasori hanya bergumam dan masih memandang Sakura dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Sarapan berlangsung dengan hening hingga, sementara aku masih berpikir bagaimana menyampaikan ke Sasori-nii.

"Niisan…" panggil Sakura

"Hn." gumama Sasori sambil tetap menikmati tehnya

"Tolong urus perceraian ku dengan Sasuke." kataku lagi memecah keheningan

"Uhukk…" Sasori-nii tersedak teh nya kemudian menatapku.

"Kau gila? Ini masih pagi. Lelucon apa itu? Itu sama sekali tidak lucu." kata Sasori-nii

"Aku serius niisan." kata ku sambil menatap lurus ke matanya

"Apa alasanmu Saki? Jangan hanya karena masalah sepele kalian berpisah. Ingat akan anak kalian." kata Sasori sambil menelisik Sakura

Aku menghela nafas sejenak dan,

"Sasuke selingkuh bahkan dia telah menikah lagi, niisan. Apa lagi yang hendak kupertahankan."

"Prang…." tangan Sasori-nii berdarah oleh pecahan gelas kaca ditangannya

"Brengsek.. Beraninya dia… Akan kuurus kau tenang saja" kata Sasori dengan tangan yang sudah berdarah - darah

"Terimakasih niisan. Sebelum itu ayo kita obati luka mu dahulu Sasori-nii.." kataku sambil menarik tangan Sasori ke ruang tengah.

 **Author POV**

Sementara itu keadaan Sasuke sangat kacau..

"Sakura...Sakii… Tidak.. Jangan.. Sakiiiiiii…" teriak Sasuke dengan keringat dingin di pelipisnya

"Hah hah hah…." nafas Sasuke memuburu.

"Sial… mimpi sialan.. "

"Sial aku ketiduran.."

"Aku harus mencari Sakura" kata Sasuke sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Aku harus mencari Sakura.."

"Tapi dimana…"

"Dimana dia.. akan pergi kemana dia.."

"Berpikirlah bodoh.. akan pergi kemana istrimu.." gumam Sasuke sambil memukul - mukul kepalanya

"Dimana dia berada sekarang."

"Ahhh iya…Sakura pasti berada di rumah keluarganya."

"Iya aku yakin itu.."

"Aku harus menjemputnya.. yah harus…"

"Sebelum Sasori-nii mengetahui permasalahan kami." gumam Sasuke kepada dirinya

Sasuke berjalan sempoyongan berjalan ke mobilnya.

"Brumm…"

"Aku akan menjemputmu Saki.. Tunggu aku.. Aku mencintaimu." kata Sasuke dengan cincin Sakura di jari kelingkingnya.

 **TBC**


End file.
